Secrets to be told
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: Looks like Brass can't keep a secret. GSR of course.


A/N...Just watched TGTBATD, decided to do this oneshot...hope you like :-)

* * *

"I know something a lot juicer than Grissom and Lady Heather" There he'd said it, the one thing to make Catherine wish she was off the clock.

She processed the scene at the 'fake' western style adventure park and tried her best to keep her thoughts on the murder, although the odd _Who could he be talking about_ popped into her mind she remained as professional as ever, careful of the watchful eye of Captain Jim Brass.

Brass's face held a sneaky smile all day, he knew he'd have some explaining to do later…but to have Catherine clearly squirming with her thirst for his knowledge, he found himself enjoying her discomfort.

Once back at the lab, things settled down…Brass returned to P.D to do some paperwork connected with the murder and Catherine had taken up refuge in the layout room, where the crime scene photo's and evidence occupied her mind and the table.

The end of shift could not come quick enough, Catherine was quick to seek Jim out but he was one step ahead of her, already on his drive home. Catherine was furious, her hand seeked out her cell phone and took no time in pressing speed- dial two…only for it to go to voicemail, she slammed her fist into her locker only for it to hurt more than she anticipated.

"Ouch, Cath…what that locker ever do to you?" Warrick asked as he stood in the doorway

"Nothing, I was relieving stress" She muttered rubbing her hand

"Well remind me never to become the object of your relief…Jeez look at the dent" he laughed sensing she was in need of lightening up

"Ok…suck it up…I'm heading over to the diner, care to join me…I assure you it will be worth your while" She pressed

"Ah why not, Nick and Greg are heading there now" He answered

Warrick and Cath arrived at the diner within seconds of each other, pulling into a space either side of what looked to be Greg's Tahoe. Cath looked round the car park…desperate for Brass to be there but his car was no where to be seen.

"Hey Nicky…want to do a lady a favour?" She asked sitting down

"I'm not paying for your meal…I'm definitely not posing as your boyfriend and there's no way…" he started but her glare stopped him dead

"I want you to make a phone call" She said simply smiling at him sarcastically

"Why can't you do it?" he said spitting food into Greg's face

"Oh hey…close your mouth…you're an animal" Greg stated angrily whilst wiping bits of food off his face.

"I need you to call Brass…he's avoiding me"

"Why would Brass be avoiding you…you didn't rope him into something did you?"

Warrick chose this moment to place Cath's order in front of her and sit a coffee in her hand; otherwise a smack would be aimed at Nick's head right now.

"No, let me explain…we were at our scene and he decides to blurt out that he knows something more juicier than Grissom and Lady Heather…so my natural curiosity is to find out what Brass knows…which is why he's avoiding me"

"Ok, I'll give him a ring…want him to meet you here or shall we make a special visit to his house?" Nick asked also pressing his speed dial number two

Catherine mouthed here as she was too busy enjoying her breakfast to drive to his house, Nick drummed his fingers on the table as the phone rang over and over…Brass answered on the seventh ring.

"Brass"

"Hey Brass, lads are having some breakfast at the diner…you finished work yet cause you could join us" Nick said happily

"So I assume Cath is one of the lads now" Brass asked

"Cath…she's gone home to see Lindsey before she goes to school…its just Warrick and Greg with me"

"Right…I'll be over in ten…order me a coffee and bacon buttie" Brass said clearly unable to spot the lie Nick's trained mouth had spouted.

Cath could barely contain her excitement; it was less than twenty seconds ago that Brass's coffee and Sarnie had been placed on the table and she squealed…well almost, because this meant Brass would be here soon.

Brass was tired and hungry; he didn't care if Catherine was there anymore as keeping a secret was hard work…especially when he saw the two people, the secret concerned, almost everyday.

He spotted her car and braced himself for possibly the most vicious twenty questions he was about to receive, he let himself wonder the possibilities of her allowing him to tell the story…but was sure she couldn't help herself butting in.

"Hey guy's, and Cath" brass said sitting down slowly

"I don't take kindly to being ignored" Cath said watching him with a piercing stare

"And I don't care" he answered

Brass took a bite out of the sandwich and a sip of his coffee, looking up he saw four eager faces looking up at him "What?"

"Brass, spill it…before Cath has a heart attack from the suspense" Greg said

"Ok…on one condition, you sit tight, you shut up and you let me tell the story"

"Deal" Cath said leaning forward to hear him better.

"I'll start from the beginning…it's a good story…

_Tuesday came quickly, I had arranged with Sara as soon as she arrived in Las Vegas that we have a breakfast together once a week, she confessed she was feeling lonely and that this job wasn't turning out the way she planned…she wasn't fitting in and her friends and family were back in San Francisco. _

_Granted I felt she was an outsider but there was something about her that struck me as different and so I took her under my wing…knowing sooner or later you guys would accept her. _

_Anyway back to Tuesday, it was three months ago now and I'd turned up at her flat early…the two coffee's and fresh bagels sat in the passenger seat waiting to be consumed by Sara and myself. _

_Not five minutes later and Sara's car pulled into the parking lot…with Grissom sat beside her…both grinning like a chesire cat. Grissom opened his door and quickly ran round to open Sara's…something was up…something had definitely changed. _

_Neither of them noticed me sat in my car, I had a perfect view of them and Sara's front door…I debated interrupting them but something told me to sit and watch, I mean I had no proof of anything yet._

_Well surprises come in many forms but I wasn't prepared for what came next…Grissom had literally grabbed Sara and pulled her in for a kiss, yeah perhaps I should let your imaginations deal with the rest…the two of them together is something I want to forget witnessing. _

_So whether this was a new thing or not I wasn't giving up on my breakfast with Sara and climbed out of my car making quick work of the walk to her door. Knocking hard I expected a wait but Grissom pulled the door open within thirty seconds…let me tell you, his shirt was half undone and belt was hanging out of his trousers…I couldn't help but think busted as I feigned ignorance._

"_Hey Gil, Sara there?" _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_It's Tuesday…" _

"_Oh Brass, I forgot…I…I…"_

"_Forget it honey, I'm sure you have better things to be doing, here coffee and bagels…enjoy yourselves" _

_I walked off; sneaking a quick look behind me as Sara and Gil's shocked faces watched me as I left…_

…see told you I knew something a lot juicier than Grissom and Lady Heather" Brass finished

"Unbelievable…they actually got together without my aid" Cath said quietly after recovering from her shock

"Damn Grissom and Sara…" Greg said sadly

"Awww, Honey you never stood a chance, those two were in love from day one" Cath comforted him.

Meanwhile outside the diner Grissom and Sara had decided to go for dinner but seeing the gang sat there enthralled with whatever Brass was telling them changed their minds…clearly keeping secrets was not something the team was good at.

The end


End file.
